Laurica Shoegazer
Summary Laurica Shoegazer is a member of the Wathe-hunting organization Frontline Gathering Knights Dominion, also known as Knights Dominion. As an auxiliary, her job is to provide full support to the knights in the frontline from the shadows. Laurica is Neto's auxiliary. She is mostly used for infiltration missions, and has earned the nickname Trash from Neto due to her personality and her small collection of Wathes with limited utility and numerous drawbacks. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Laurica Shoegazer, Trash, Himeno Kagidou (stolen identity) Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Dominion Auxiliary Powers and Abilities: Memory Manipulation, limited Shapeshifting, Healing, Mind Manipulation, voice mimicry Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Above average, infiltration expert who has been trained to mimic voices and habits perfectly and has learned to use psychology to trick and manipulate others Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bartolomey Oblivion: Also known as Eyes of the Inquisitor of Salvation, this Wathe takes the form of a cursed mask that covers the top half of the wearer's face, similar to an opera mask, with two red glass beads in its eyeholes. The mask gives the owner the power to turn the mind of a target back to the past by physically touching their head, with the time turned depending on the user's strength. Laurica's limit is of 30 minutes. The process' duration depends on the amount of time turned. Using this power causes Laurica a painful headache, followed up by fainting for a short amount of time, depending on the duration of the erasure. Rawhide FCD: Also known as Professor Colin's Plastic Surgery Flowchart, this Wathe takes the form of a cursed mask made of human skin. It has the power to replicate a person's face just by wearing it by converting the owner's face to match. However, it doesn't change the rest of the body and it doesn't change the owner's voice. If used repeatedly, its curse makes it so it's impossible for the owner to return to their original face. Laurica has already reached this stage of the curse. Râmnicuešč Village Rulebook: A Wathe in the form of an old and worn cursed book containing the set of rules of an Eastern European village whose chief went mad due to his obsessive suspicions over his wife cheating on him. By obtaining victory in a popular vote in a particular domain/public community like a village, city, school and other organization (something like a country is too big for the Wathe to affect); the owner will learn all the losers' secrets, which will flow into their mind. The 'losers' of this vote would be anyone eligible to participate in the vote, whether they did or not. For example, by winning a school beauty pageant Laurica would be able to learn the secrets of all the female students. Swine-Hugging Love: A cursed tranquilizing needle that only works on animals apart from humans. Gruppen Healing Cloth: A cursed cloth that can heal incised wounds by causing fractures somewhere on the body in exchange. Fork of Epicure: A cursed fork that makes all kinds of bizarre meat taste delicious whether it's human flesh or rotting meat, but conversely makes all other food eaten by the owner tasteless. Perfume of Mating Season: Countess Gritze's specially prepared cursed aphrodisiac perfume. The perfume is able to raise the affection levels of the opposite sex. However, it is consumed with each use and it is not replenishable. Mind Control Wathe: It’s mentioned that Laurica has a Wathe with the power to control minds, but it’s not used and its mechanics are not described in detail. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Spies Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cursed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10